My Turn
by Lemony Stelena Delena Lover
Summary: After all this time its Damon's turn to rock Elena's world. Pure LEMON Delena Don't like don't read. Review and I'll write more soon.


Elena could see that she had chosen wrong when she chose Stefan. If only she could express her feelings towards Damon, maybe things would be different.

"God I'm such an idiot." Elena thought to herself.

She picked up her phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Damon hi. I was wondering if you would like to come over?. I have something to tell you."

"Sure I'll be there in an hour."

As soon as they hung up Elena rushed to change her clothes.

Damon knocked on the door. He looked beautiful as always.

"Wow." Elena said by mistake out loud.

Without thinking twice about it she crashed her lips to his. Damon's hands roamed her body caressing the top of her beautiful breasts. A moan escaped Elena's mouth.

They walked to Elena's bedroom their lips never leaving each other. As soon as Damon kicked the door shut Elena started to undo Damon's pants.

She could feel him stiffen under her touch. She shoved her hand down his boxers and grasped his massive hard cock.

Damon groaned like an animal. Elena made her way to his penis and stared at it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"Nothing its just beautiful and so enormous."

Damon chuckled.

Elena started licking the tip as pre-cum started to run down his hardened length.

"Fuck Elena!." Damon moaned.

Elena took the whole cock into her mouth and she started bobbing her head back and forth. She started going faster and harder, until she felt Damon grab her head and pull her up.

He kissed her so passionately and so fiercely she new that he was the right choice.

As soon as they broke the kiss Elena returned to blow jobbing Damon faster and harder.

"Your mouth feels so good around my cock! Yeah that's right eat my every inch!." Damon screamed.

"Elena I'm going to cum." Damon informed her. "Ahhhhh!." Damon shot his load deep into Elena's throat.

Elena swallowed every last drop of his delicious seed.

"You taste so fucking good Damon."

Damon smiled and kissed Elena. He could taste his seed on her tongue.

"My turn." Damon said and he threw Elena on her bed and climbed on top of her.

He ripped her dress off with one swift movement. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, and he squeezed the other one so hard it felt as if it was going to pop.

"Oh god." Elena gasped. He kept doing that until he let go of the breast he was holding and he moved it to Elena's clit.

He removed her panties and then he rubbed the little bundle of nerves under the hood of her vagina.

"Damon…. Keep doing that." Elena moaned.

Damon pushed three fingers inside Elena, and started pumping in and out of her. Elena moaned continuously

Damon removed his fingers and Elena whined.

"Why did you stop?."

"Because we're just getting started." Damon smirked.

He lowered himself to Elena's soaking wet entrance. He licked both her pussy lips before Bering his tongue deep inside of her. Elena jumped up but Damon placed a hand on her firm belly to keep her down.

He continued to eat her inside out.

"Damon I can't hold it back anymore." Damon continued to hit the right spot every time.

"Damon!". She screamed and her fluids covered Damon's tongue. He ate every single last drop of her juices.

Elena lay on the bed breathless.

"Did you like that?." Damon asked even though he knew the answer.

"Like? I loved that." Elena replied breathlessly.

"You know what I love?." Damon asked looking into her brown eyes.

"What?". Elena asked.

"You." Damon said simply.

"Are you sure you want to do this?." Damon asked gently.

"I'm sure."

Damon positioned his throbbing cock at Elena's entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside of her and Elena shut her eyes.

"Are you okay?." Damon asked concerned.

"I'll be fine."

When his whole cock was inside of Elena he rocked his hips slowly at first. Then he started pumping in and out of her throbbing pussy.

"Oh yes! Give it to me Damon!." Elena moaned.

"You're so fucking tight! And wet for me!." Damon moaned.

"You're good Damon." Elena screamed Damon's name over and over again.

"I'm going to cum again Elena." Damon informed her.

"Me too!". With that Elena's orgasm hit her like a thousand bricks.

Elena's walls clenched around Damon's gigantic cock and her orgasm sent him over the edge too.

His seed went directly into Elena's womb. They both road out their orgasms together.

"I love you Elena." Damon said after a few minutes.

"I love you too Damon. Now I see that I should have chosen you in the first place."

They both smiled and fell asleep.

The end.

If all you guys liked my lemon please review it and I could easily continue writing this story or I can write a new one;)


End file.
